It is known to provide pneumatically-operated nailing tools in which the nailing stroke is initiated by manually pulling a trigger. Such tools are dangerous to use, since the trigger can be easily accidentally pulled and a nail ejected in any direction. Nailing tools are used inter alia by workmen installing hardwood flooring. Such flooring consists of tongue-and-groove narrow planks which must be individually fitted close to one another and then nailed in position. Such workmen require a hammer for their work.